Just Another Sleepless Night
by EdgarCaskett22
Summary: Stiles can't stop thinking about Lydia. So much so, that he can't sleep. He finally decides to write her a letter. AU, post season 3B episode Anchors.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski sat in his bed, staring into space. He still couldn't get sleep. At least he thought he couldn't. His sense of reality had been skewed for the last few weeks, ever since the _ritual_. That ritual wasn't the only reason he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about _her_.

Lydia Martin, he wondered what Deaton meant when he selected her as his 'Anchor' instead of Allison's. Maybe it was just because Isaac and Allison had developed a strong connection in the last few months, what seemed to be a romantic connection. Maybe the same was true for him and Lydia. He hoped that was the case. Maybe it was just because _he_ loved her, that Deaton switched them, she was his 'Anchor' not necessarily the other way around. They had become closer in the last few months, since Jackson, her douche of a boyfriend had left. That didn't mean feeling had started to develop.

She hadn't shown any romantic interest in him, with the exception of the kiss she had given him when he was having the panic attack, but she only did that to save his life, right? He was over thinking this, he knew it. _If we had a romantic connection, and so did Allison and Isaac, what did that mean for Deaton and Scott._ Stiles chucked to himself for such a thought. He was definitely over analyzing. But what if he was right?

He had to know, in his sleep deprived state, he needed to know what it was that she felt for him. If anything, he needed to show her exactly how she felt. If he didn't take a chance, then he thought he never would. There had to be a way to find out without making even more of a public spectacle of himself.

Stiles went to his desk, realizing how to make sure this was indeed reality, and express his feelings in a private way. He grabbed a pad of paper from inside one of the drawers and began to write.

_Lydia,_

_It's Stiles, but I guess you knew that. I'm writing you tonight, because I can't sleep, because I am scared. Because I believe that I am not someone who deserves you. Your friendship, support, your never give up attitude, your beauty, your intelligence, your love. I am a fool to feel what I am feeling for you, so tell you I like you as many times as I do, you may think I am picking on you, but I truly do. I see who you are under your façade, and that is the Lydia Martin that I fell for, the one I love. You can dismiss me as a sarcastic nerd, but dammit, I love you. The simple way that you walk, the way you talk, and the way you protect those closest to you. Your smile makes me feel like I can move mountains. Your tears make you so beautiful in my eyes. I would lose my mind without you in my life. I love the way you look when everyone is watching. I love you for everything that you are. Call me a fool, call me names, I don't care. I love you Lydia Martin, even if you hate me for this. I will always love you. _

_If you feel the same about me, please tell me, or write me back. If not, I promise that I will not pester you about it again. Although I will never stop being your friend, never stop worrying about you. Never stop loving you._

_Your friend,_

_Stiles Stilinski_

He picked up the letter and stared at it, reading it over and over and over again. He could read it, it was real. Finally taking a deep breath, he folded the letter into thirds and placed it into an envelope. He addressed the letter, taking great detail in each and every word that he wrote. A stamp was the last step before the letter was ready to be delivered. He didn't have any in his room, but that wasn't going to stop him. He left his room, slipping on a pair of sneakers before leaving. The kitchen drawer held what he was seeking, a stamp, the letter was complete and his feeling were about to be on the way to the woman that he loved. Stiles went to his door, took his hoodie from the coat-rack and put it on.

The letter never left his hand. As he traversed his sidewalk slowly, he thought he was going to have a panic attack. It only took a few more steps to reach his mail box. He dropped the latch and paused. Lydia's name, he had spent so much time thinking about her. Was it the right decision to write it and send it to her? He was terrified, terrified of what would become of him and the bond that they shared. After a few deep breaths, he finally forced himself to be a man and placed the letter into the slot, lifting the flag. He walked away, hoping he made the right decision.

Stiles father was waiting for him at the door. "What was that? Do you know how late it is?" He seemed to ask both questions simultaneously.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Stiles replied as he passed his father and reentered their home. "I had to ask someone something."

"In a letter? Lydia?"

"You know me so well, yeah. I told her how I feel, without the embarrassing act of talking." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"You okay now?" Sherriff Stilinski closed the door behind them.

"Yeah…" he hesitated. "I think for the first time in a long time, I will be."

"Okay, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Dad, I love you."

"I love you, too, Stiles."

That was it, Stiles was ready for sleep. His bed called to him, finally.

Several days had passed since the love letter was written. Lydia and the rest of his friends went on with life like normal, as normal as Beacon Hills could get, anyway. She didn't act any differently toward him, so he thought he had his answer. He would have to deal with just being her friend for the rest of his life. However, at end of school, three days later he found a note inside his locker. His name was penned in her hand writing. He opened the folded leaf of paper, as quickly as he could, without destroying it.

He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He looked down to read the first words, stating simply-

Dear Stiles-


	2. Chapter 2

The school day was over. Lydia had plans later to go shopping with Allison. That was if you considered going to the local outlet mall, shopping. She decided to go home and change first, since she didn't want to be wearing the same outfit after school. That would just be a fashion faux pas.

Once she arrived at her house, she grabbed the mail, as was the routine. She began thumbing through it as she walked up to her house. "Bill, junk, junk, junky credit card application…" Something made her stop dead in her tracks.

It was a letter, and it was addressed to her. She couldn't remember the last time anyone wrote to her the snail-mail way, with the exception of grandparents, who sent the yearly birthday card. Lydia looked at the back of the letter, more or less just to make it sure that it was real. It was, of course. She read the name of the sender, penned in the upper left-hand corner.

"Stiles?" she said aloud. She tore into it, Stiles had seen her at school, and he didn't seem any different than normal, with the exception of being overly tired. That, in itself, was normal for him these days. "Maybe it's a party?" She opened the letter as she made her way inside of her house. She set the remainder of the mail on the kitchen counter for her parents to find and made her way to her bedroom.

Her purse plopped on the ground next to her door with a thump as she pulled out a triple folded piece of parchment, with her name scribbled_ (it wasn't scribbled, it was calligraphy) _on the front of it. She took a seat atop her bed and began to, as hastily yet carefully as she could, open it.

Slowly, not to lose a single word, she read what he had written her, once, twice-

Three times she read it, mouthing the words as she read them to memorize every line. It was so familiar, but strange. She knew that Stiles had a crush on her, but not to this degree. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Lydia-"she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Yeah," the reply was nearly inaudible, her mind was still reeling.

"Lydia, you home?" The familiar voice came again, but she did not reply. "There you are. You okay." It was her mother.

She finally broke from her trance. "Fine?" more a question than a response.

"What's that you have there? Is that a letter? Who's it from?"

Lydia hugged the letter up to her chest, almost if to hide it. "A Stiles, I mean, Stiles," she answered in stoic voice.

"Your friend, Stiles wrote you a letter? Doesn't he see you at school almost every day?" Her mother asked excitedly.

"He had something he needed to tell me," the tone of her voice remained unchanged.

"Can I see it?"

She hesitated, but then handed the letter to her mother, her eyes still so far away.

"Oh my God!" Her mother gasped in amazement. "Did you know he felt like this?"

"I guess I always kind of knew. I just didn't know that his feelings were so…strong."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm trying to figure that part out."

"Well," her mother handed the letter back to her. "I think you just write him back, not that you need to listen to me. I'm going to start dinner, what are you hungry for?"

"I'm not really hungry, yet. What every you want to make is fine."

"It's already pretty late; I could just order a pizza."

"Sure," Lydia looked at her clock, it was already six thirty. "I need to call Allison." Lydia stood from her bed, letter still in hand, and grabbed her phone from her purse. "And Mom…Thanks."

"Sure thing, dear," her mother retreated back downstairs.

Her phone had three missed calls, two were from Allison, and the third was from Aiden, probably looking for a booty call. She selected to call Allison and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Lydia, are you running late?" Allison sounded like her traditionally sweet self.

"Sorry, I lost track of time, you think we can do it another day?" Lydia bit her thumbnail as she spoke.

"I suppose, is everything okay?" Her friend sounded concerned.

"Am I that transparent? Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to think about some things. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Allison seemed hesitant to hang up, but after a long pause she said "bye."

"Good night."

Lydia sighed and looked at the letter again, dropping the phone next to her on the bed. _If you feel the same way about me, please tell me, or write me back…_ Her mom was right, she should write him. She rolled across her bed and opened the drawer of her night stand. She found an old Hello Kitty notebook that she had nearly forgotten about. It took her some time to find the words that she was looking for, but eventually, she began to write.

_Dear Stiles-_

_ I received your letter, and I had no idea that you really felt that way. I mean, I guess I did a little bit…_

Lydia ripped the page out of the notebook and wadded it up. "Not good enough," she said to herself in a huff, she began again…

Another paper trashed, and another; and yet another. She couldn't find the right way to say how she felt. Not as eloquently as Stiles had done. Darn him for making her flustered. She looked at her clock, it was midnight already. Her mother must have turned on her light, but she didn't remember it. She was so caught up in her response, that she had lost all track of time. It was never usually this hard for her to find words, she was a smart girl and she would figure this out. Then it hit her, she just had to be honest.

_Dear Stiles-_

_ I got your letter, and am sitting here trying to figure out what to say to you. I knew how you felt, at least to a degree. But I found your letter to be so beautiful, that I lost myself in it. I truly lost myself, if it wasn't for my family, I may still be lost. You and I have had a weird relationship, between everything that's happened in the last few years, and I think that you and I have become closer. I can't say that I'm not surprised by that, once I got to know you, you turned into a wonderful guy that I really began to trust and adore. I will never forget that you have always been there for me, even if I didn't act like I wanted you to be. It gave me the strength I needed to know that you were in my corner, always._

_I thought that you were too good for me, that I deserved to be with guys that didn't truly love me, as much as I may have loved them. Now after reading your letter, it seems that we were in the same boat. You and are connected, you know that as much as I do. I am your 'Anchor' in the storm, and it is about time that I told you how much you mean to me, Stiles Stilinski. I love you. I am just realizing that fact as I am writing these words, I really do love you. Come by my house after you get this, I wouldn't mind talking to you about this in private._

_All my Love,_

_Lydia Martin_

With the final flick of her pen, she was finished. She folded the paper up, and stuck it in-between the creases of a book. The clock read One Twenty-One and Lydia finally felt tired. It wasn't going to be easy to sleep with her heard racing the way it was, but she had to try. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Beacon Hills High seemed the same to those who had not tasted the paranormal side of the town. But to those with heightened senses, animal senses, someone felt different. Most of the werewolves couldn't tell who it was that had changed, but one of them could feel it on her, and it worried him.

Lydia saw Allison, talking to Isaac, halfway down the hall of lockers. She needed to talk to her, more than she had ever needed girl talk in her whole life. As she approached her, a ghostly hand grabbed her arm, hard. It pulled her into the empty classroom she had just passed by. The hand belonged to Aiden, her werewolf lover.

"Ouch," she slapped him across the face as he let go. "That hurt. What do you want?"

Aiden didn't seem like his usual carefree self when he was with Lydia. "Where were you last night?"

"Home," she replied indifferently.

"I tried to call you." The twin picked up a piece of chalk from the nearby blackboard and began twirling it between his fingers.

"I was busy, I had homework," she lied, although she didn't know why.

"Since when does it take you all night to do an assignment, usually you are ahead of the teacher."

"It was a tough subject," that wasn't as much of a lie.

The werewolf nostrils flared, and he stopped fiddling with the chalk, instead he grasped in tightly in his fist. "I know your lying, Lydia, I just don't know why."

Lydia erupted in anger, "I am not yours, Aiden. You have no say over what I do."

Aiden was slightly shocked by her outburst of anger, but held his ground. "I thought we had something. You're one of the few reasons that I stuck around Beacon Hills. So don't bite my head off for being concerned for you."

"Concerned? You don't sound concerned, Aiden. You sound like a jealous boyfriend. You are not my boyfriend."

"Fine, concern, jealously, whatever you call it, I just want the truth." Aiden sniffed the air around her, making sure he sensed what he did. "You smell…different."

Lydia was taken aback, could he really tell that she had realized that she was in love with Stiles? "Fine, I didn't have homework, I got a letter from an admirer, and I was debating my feeling for him. I lost track of time."

"Who is it?" The werewolf crushed the chalk in his hand; it sprayed dust between his fingers.

"It doesn't matter, what you and I had is over. Leave, stay, I don't really care. But just know that I am done with bad boys like you. It's about time I was with a good guy."

Aiden opened his fist and dropped what was left of the chalk onto the tile floor. He clenched both firsts again and appeared ready to wolf out. Instead, he stormed out of the room and down the hall toward the exit doors. Lydia looked out, just to see him fling both doors wide open and nearly off their hinges.

"Boys," she said in a huff, although she did feel bad, and realized she could have handled that better.

She saw Allison, still talking to Isaac, in the same place she was before the incident with Aiden. A barrier of teenagers was between them, but Lydia could navigate through them easily enough.

"Hey Lydia," Allison said sweetly as she approached. "What's going on with Aiden?"

"Guess there's a full moon tonight," Lydia replied.

"Mhhh…No there's not," Isaac replied cheekily.

Lydia shot him a look that told him to shut up and go away. He did as commanded. "Anyway, Allison, can I talk to you about something?"

"About last night? Sure-"

The bell rang, interrupting Allison.

"Sorry, I got to get to class, see you at lunch?"

Lydia nodded and watched her friend turn into her classroom. "Not a big deal," she mumbled to herself.

She began to head to class herself, but saw Stiles and Scott heading toward her. Stiles held his hand up to wave at her, but Lydia turned away before was all the way up. She ran into the nearby restroom, hoping he didn't see her blushing. She could still hear their voices echo inside the bathroom.

"What was that?" Scott asked his best friend.

"When you got to go, you got to go, I guess."

Their voices faded, and soon Lydia poked her head out, her face as red as her hair. She hoped that Scott couldn't tell the difference in her like Aiden did, or at the very least, didn't say anything to Stiles about it. A school full of werewolves was a terrible place to keep a secret.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Lydia rushed for the exit, hoping to beat Stiles and Scott out of their class. She managed to evade everyone that she was trying to avoid and made it to her car. She texted Allison her location, and told her to meet her there. It wasn't five minutes later, that she and Allison where on their way to a local cafe. Lydia didn't say one word to her until they arrived and got their food.

"So what's going on?" Allison asked, intrigued my Lydia's semi-fugue state.

Lydia took a sip of her coffee and then blurted out, "Stiles sent me a letter," she realized it was the first time she had admitted it to someone, without them pushing. "It said that he loves me."

"What," Allison replied with a nervous chuckle. "You mean, our sarcastic Stiles wrote you a letter?"

"You're missing the point," her friend shot back nervously. "He told me, he LOVES me."

Allison took a sip from her cappuccino. "I heard you the first time. I just didn't think he would have done it like that. Do you still have the letter?"

She pulled the letter, which she had placed back in its envelope, to Allison. "Don't get any pastry crumbs on it, if you can help it."

"A bit touchy with this letter, are you?"

Lydia sunk down in her chair, he checks turning pink.

Allison read through the letter, as she finished, she let out a "Whoa," and handed it back to her friend.

"So…what did you think," Lydia asked nervously.

"What do you think, that's the real question here."

Without a word, Lydia pulled out the letter she had written, after putting Stiles' letter back neatly inside her purse.

"Wait, you WROTE him back?" Allison was shocked.

"Will you please just read it?"

Allison grabbed the other letter and her jaw literally dropped. "You like him? Since when?"

"Hey…I have always liked him," Lydia defended herself.

"You know what I mean, romantically. How long have you been in love with Stiles Stilinski?"

Lydia shrugged, "Since yesterday night, at least. I never really thought about him like that until I read the letter, and then I just couldn't let it go. I mean, you and I both knew that he has liked me for a long time."

"Since the third grade, according to what Scott told me," Allison interrupted.

"Anyway. I never realized how strong his feelings were until I read his letter. Now I plan on dropping that note in his locker and talking to him at my house. That is, if my heart can take it."

"You're a stronger person than you know, not everyone would be able to go through everything that you did, and not lose their mind."

"You think."

"I really don't know why you're worried, you love him, and he loves you. You may have a couple of awkward moments, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks, I think I just needed to vent a little bit."

"No problem, glad I was here to be your sounding board."

The girls left their table, dumped their coffee and pastries in the bin and headed back to school. Lydia was now very eager to deliver the love note to Stiles. They returned ten minutes after the bell rang. she walked to his locker and placed it inside one of the slots. Only a couple of hours left, and she would be able to be alone with the man that she loved.

Lydia headed to class, with a skip in her step.

* * *

Stiles had read the letter hundreds of times, or so he believed. The words were etched in his brain now, he would never forget. She loved him, she did. She actually loved him. He hurried to his Jeep, which was running exceptionally well today. Almost as if it was in as good a mood as he was. Lydia's house was only minutes from the school, but he didn't think he could wait that long.

The hum of a motor bike came from behind him, it sounded like it was catching up to him in a hurry. Stiles checked his side mirror to see who it was. By the look of it he thought it was one of the twins, judging from the bike, as the face was being blocked by their helmet. He rolled down his window and waved at the biker, giving him permission to pass him. The bike neared ever closer-

"Dude, what the hell!"

Sparks began to fly, as a clawed hand scratched across the side of Stiles' Jeep. The sound of claws again metal was ten times more ear shattering than nails on a chalk board. The rider jumped off the bike, letting it topple to the pavement, and dance across the road. He leapt upon the roof of the Jeep. It was that moment, Stiles knew who it was. Aiden, Lydia's 'special friend', he must have found out about the letter.

Stiles hit the brakes, hoping to send the crazed wolf flying from his car. It unfortunately didn't work, Aiden was hanging on tight, and now Stiles had given him opportunity to tear through the clothe top of the Jeep and down to him. The werewolf's hands were around his throat.

Aiden began to squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles hit the gas. He hoped to ease the grip that his attacker held around his neck. He swerved his Jeep in a serpentine motion across the road, hoping he didn't any on coming drivers. His effort was fruitless. Aiden's claws only dug deeper into his flesh.

"It's you, isn't it? It has to be you." Aiden roared.

"What…are…you…talking…a…bout?" Stiles tried his best to speak.

"Lydia!"

With that simple word, he knew what the wolf was talking about. He somehow found out that he sent the letter to Lydia, and now he was looking for revenge. "Let…go!" Stiles coughed, "I'll answer."

"Just say it."

He knew that in the werewolf's enraged state, if he got the answer he was seeking, he would most likely kill him. The chances of him being killed were dangerously high either way. He wasn't going to be getting out of this unscathed any way he looked at it.

Stiles was unable to properly navigate where he wanted to go, but floored the gas pedal none the less. He felt for the edge of the road, best he could. A collision was his best bet to get free of his attacker. Not that it was a smart plan, but it was the best he could hope for.

The Jeep hopped the curb, riding halfway between the street and the sidewalk. The unevenness of the road made Aiden's claw slip, cutting Stiles along the side of his neck. Blood began to drip down onto the seat. It wasn't long before the Jeep came to a screeching halt.

What Stiles had hoped for finally came to fruition. His car smacked into a street lamp. The werewolf went flying, tearing flesh from Stiles neck and face. The window shattered on impact, throwing shards of glass into Stiles face. The airbag deployed, but deflated soon after when Aiden's claw popped it before he got thrown clear. Stiles hit Aiden's wrist instead of the airbag and his temple began to bleed.

Stiles was lightheaded, he knew he had lost a good amount of blood before the accident, now he was losing even more. He struggled to pull his phone from his pants pocket. At the same time, he searched the area in front of him for Aiden's location; he knew this wasn't over yet.

Lydia's house was still down the road, about two blocks. She may have even heard the crash, Stiles could only hope. He dialed 911 but had yet to hit send, when he spotted Aiden rising from behind a picket fence.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles exclaimed.

Aiden cracked his neck, and the wolf was unleashed as he charged at Stiles, breaking through the fence and straight toward the Jeep. Stiles quickly hit send before he was pulled from his car, thrown over it and onto the ground. He slid nearly ten feet, before he hit the now broken fence.

"Answer me! Or I'll just kill you," Aiden growled.

Stiles swallowed, he could taste blood. "Yes, I was the one." He found strength in the truth, and stood with the help of a section of fencing that wasn't destroyed. "I love Lydia and she loves me. That won't change if you kill me or not. She will never go back to you, so back off, Wolf-boy. By the way, I called the police, their sure to be here shortly."

"You'll be dead before they arrive," Aiden smiled, a sinister smile.

Stiles knees began to give out on him, so he put both his hands out on the posts for support. He wasn't going to back down, even if it killed him. Love was worth fighting for, no matter what. He only wished Scott, or even Isaac, would have been there to back him up.

The wolf took one step toward him and roared.

"I am not scared," Stiles said defiantly. "You are like an animal playing with his food, just finish it already."

Aiden bared his claws and stepped toward Stiles.

That was the last thing that he saw, before everything went black.

* * *

As soon as Lydia arrived home, she ran upstairs to change into something a bit sexier. She also touched up her makeup, and hoped she would get the chance to smear it soon. It wouldn't be long before Stiles would be there and they could get down to business. The minutes went by at a snail's pace.

A feeling came over her, something she had experienced before, before she knew that she was a banshee. She felt someone's death was imminent, someone she knew. Lydia closed her eyes and concentrated to where this supposed death was going to occur. She was shocked to see it was just a few blocks from her house, she saw a Jeep, she knew that Jeep.

Out the door she flew, not caring if it shut behind her. She sprinted as fast as she could in the direction of the vision. It wasn't long after, she heard a crash. It was coming true, and it wouldn't be long before the death came to pass. Her pace quickened as much as her body allowed her.

She came into view of Aiden throwing Stiles across his Jeep. It was her fault, or so she felt, when she realized that the fight was about her. She could see Stiles stand up and motion to Aiden that he was going to stand his ground. Lydia's heart leapt to her throat went she saw Aiden lunge at him again. She may have been too late, but it was worth a try. Lydia screamed her loudest scream yet, pushing her still not fully realized powers to new extremes.

Aiden stopped in his tracks, only a foot from Stiles, who had fallen unconscious. He covered his ears and howled in pain. He turned to Lydia; his face looked more hurt than angry. It wasn't too much longer that he had had enough and ran as far from her shriek as he could manage to get. The wolf was gone, finally.

The police arrived soon after the climactic event. They found Lydia, stroking Stiles hair and holding pressure on the deeper wounds on his neck with a torn piece of cloth from her dress. Before long an ambulance arrived, as did Stiles' father who offered her a ride.

"What happened?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Lydia as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

It took Lydia a minute to piece together her thoughts. "Aiden attacked him. It's my fault, I told him about…"

"-The letter," the sheriff finished. He turned to her and saw she looked puzzled. "I caught him a few nights ago. He was putting the letter in our mailbox. I asked him if it was too you."

"Oh. I didn't tell him it was Stiles, I just…"

"It's okay. I don't blame you for what happened. You said it was Aiden, that's the boy you're dating, right?"

"Was. I broke it off yesterday."

"Do you know where he might have run off too?"

"I do, but I have a feeling he's going to be long gone now. He knows that after this, he's going to have two werewolves to answer to, one being an Alpha."

"I'll tell you everything, but can we make sure Stiles is okay first?"

"Sure. Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my son."

They spend the remainder or the car ride in serine silence.

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes. His body was covered in bandages and stitches, but he was still in one piece. The surroundings were all too familiar to him. He was in the hospital, someplace he was glad to be, despite the alternative. A hand was grasped in his; he turned to see Lydia sitting in the chair beside him, her head lying on his bed. Her hair was unkempt, falling every which way. She looked as if she had been crying, her mascara was running.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb to carefully wake her from her slumber. She stirred, calling his name as she lifted her head.

"Hi beautiful."

"Oh Stiles," She nearly flung herself on top of him, before realizing it would have been a mistake. "I was so worried, I didn't know if I had made it in time."

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Yes, I didn't think…Aiden, he."

"What happened?"

Lydia explained everything that happened after he had passed out.

"Thank you, you saved my life."

She gave him a tearful smile and a nod.

"How long have I been in here?"

"A couple of days-"

"-And she hasn't left your side yet, despite my bold protests." A voice came from the doorway.

"Miss McCall." The couple said in unison.

"Your father and Scott are in the hall, trying to figure out how to explain your injuries and the damage to the Jeep, logically. I'll go let them know you're awake."

"If you don't mind, can you wait a couple of minutes, I would like some alone time with Lydia."

Lydia blushed and gave an awkward smile. "You know you look kind of like a mummy?" Lydia said to Stiles, as Scott's mom left the room.

"Guess I finally have my supernatural origin story, too bad I didn't get any powers."

"I don't know you have been walking around like the living dead these past few weeks."

They both laughed, and then realized they were still holding hands.

"You know, it took a little longer than we wanted, but we're alone. Do you have something you want to say to me? Because I have something I want to say to you."

Lydia nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you, Lydia Martin."

They kissed, for the first real time, realizing just what they had been missing out on all these years. Together they hoped they were share their sleepless nights in each other's arms.

THE END

* * *

**A/N-That's all folks. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought of it by giving me a review, if you wish. **


End file.
